The Edloveables
by J-T1000
Summary: A new girl moves to the culdesac and the boys are will stop at nothing to win her over!
1. New girl

**Warning:This long!**

**All the kids in the cul-de-sac have been caught by spring fever(AKA love) and since all the girls are taken ( except the you know whos) the Eds start to mumble around a bit. Ed and Eddy don't really care that much but it seems that it has struck down Double D very hard.**

**Suddenly Edd sproughts a question**

**Double D: Eddy do you ever think we will ever fall in love?**

**Suddenly some mysterious music is heard ... **

**... and blocks out Eddy's answer...**

**Eddy: HUH! **

**They guys decide to follow the sound. They walk all over the neighborhood in search of the beautiful music. Finally they see a girl sitting in a gazebo with her eyes shut playing the music with a violin.**

**The Girl has long, wavy, blond hair, and deep blue-green eyes. She is about the height of Eddy and is wearing a boarding school uniform. She continues to play the song with eyes shut hiding the brilliant color of them, while along the guys watch her play with pure amazement.**

**The song ends.**

**She opens her eyes. There stand the guys dumb stricken at her she gasps in surprise and than speaks.**

**Girl: Oh I'm sorry, did I do some thing wrong?**

**Double D: Oh um no you didn't um...we...**

**Eddy: No of course not! (pushes Double D to the ground) my Name is Eddy and this is Ed what's your name (he moves forward with lil hearts in his eyes)**

**Girl: (giggles) How do you do?**

**Ed: Ok but, Hungry**

**Sabrina; my name is Sabrina . Do you and your friends live here?**

**Double D: ye...**

**Eddy: sure do!**

**Sabrina: Wonderful! why don't you and your friends come in for some tea and cake**

**Ed: FOOOD! **

**She picks up her violin and walks into the house the guys wait till she is out of sight... then Eddy pulls back Ed by the cuff of his jacket and begins to talk**

**Eddy: Hold on Mr happy... know you guys know the rules ya got to impress the gal!**

**Double D: but Eddy ...wouldn't it just be best to be ourselves and be nice?**

**Eddy: Yeah Right you have to impress her so she will come to you...**

**They walk into the house. Its much larger than the normal ones on the street **

**Eddy: I'm beginning to like this girl even more ...**

**They walk into the living room which they find out is huge! A silver tea set is set upon a table. The guys sit on three different armed recliners that are facing the fire place and table.**

**Eddy: wo hoo hoo! look at that stero set this my kinda of girl!**

**Double D: But eddy...**

**Sabrina walks in with crumpets and sticky buns she places them on the table and sits on the last chair**

**Sabrina: How terribley rude of me (says this looking at Double D) I 'm so sorry Please forgive me for not asking your name...**

**Double D: oh thats not a problem my name is **

**Ed: HIS NAME IS DOUBLE D! (shouts Ed stuffing sticking buns in his mouth) **

**Double D: ah... thank - you Ed... my name is Edd but you can call be Double D if you like (blushing furiously)**

**Sabrina: (blushes and smiles shyly) alright...**

**Eddy: Sooooo have you ever had a boy friend (pushes Double D back into his chair)**

**We see a girl and a boy in a park... its raining out (Eddy winks at Double D and Ed) The girl is smiling and laughing, spinning in the rain.. she stops and says something to the boy with a smile... the boy continues to frown...(Eddy nudges Edd in the ribs while winking). The boy says something then punches the girl in the eye...she falls to the ground... (we can not here them speak we can only hear the rain) The boy starts yelling at her. The girl says something back tear stricken, the boy picks her up by the scruff of her neck collar and yells in the her face..' the rain becomes louder ..' the boy runs away...**

**Eddy; so have you?**

**Sabrina: huh?... what? ...oh... umm... no.. (she looks out the window with sad eyes.)**

**Edd coughs loudly and asks**

**Double D: so were did you move here from?**

**Sabrina: from England (stilll looking out the window than looks back at Double D), but I went to a boarding school in Japan the last year I was there...**

**Double D: How interesting... (lil heatrs in his eyes) Do you speak fluent Japanese?**

**Sabrina: yes... **

**Double D: (hearts get a little bigger) what are your favorite subjects?**

**Sabrina: well I am especially found of science and math but, I would have to say the arts were my favorite (she smiles)**

**Double D: (hearts grow to the max, but, pop when he hears what Eddy is whispering to Ed)**

**Eddy: (whispering to Ed) This conversation is going nowhere. Leave it to Double D bring out the boringness...**

**Double D coughs very loudly and looks at Eddy in disgust**

**Eddy: well we must be going ... See you tomorrow Sabrina**

**Ed: but...Eddy.. it's only..**

**They leave the house sabrina waving goodbye.**

**Sabrina: bubye Eddy, Bye Double D, Bye Ed**

**Double D: See you Tomorrow!**

**Sabrina: ok!**

**Ed and Eddy: bye!**

**When Sabrina was out of sight they stopped.**

**Double D: Eddy why did we have to leave so soon, It's was only 3' o'clock and she was definitely the nicest kid we have ever met...**

**Ed: Yeah, and she cooks great food (He says this still eating a sticky bun)**

**Eddy: Look... Double d was leading the conversation no were and besides we don't want to over do our welcome**

**Double D: Eddy! I've never heard you talk so... so... well at least an ounce of sense!**

**Eddy: Yeah well... we can pick her up tomorrow to talk and junk**

**... so the guys decide to go home**

**The next day the Eds are with Sabrina (she is now wearing overalls and a navy blue tang top) in one of the hang out spots in the cul-de-sac. Eddy sees that Kevin and Nazz are there...**

**Eddy: Hey guys whats up!**

**Kevin: What are you trying to pull know dork?**

**Ed: Dork?**

**Sabrina whispers to Double D ...**

**Sabrina: Why is that kid being so mean to Eddy?**

**Double D: well... um...see... just watch**

**Eddy: Nothin' I would just like you all to meet our new friend Sabrina**

**Sabrina: Hullo... it's very nice to meet you all**

**Nazz: Hi Sabrina! were did you move here from? **

**Sabrina: (smiles) from England**

**Nazz: WOW! England?They have one of the best fashion lines there! don't they?**

**Sabrina: yup... my mum is a fashion editor for 'Voge' thats why we had to live there.**

**Nazz: That is so cool! What was school like there?**

**Sabrina: Well... It was pretty good but the last year I was there I went to a boarding school in Japan**

**Nazz: Oh wow! I hear you have to wear uniforms there...**

**Sabrina: yeah you do but they're pretty nice looking.**

**Nazz: Hey why don't you come hang with us for a while ?**

**Kevin: yeah you seem pretty cool**

**Sabrina: Oh I'd love to!...**

**But than Sabrina turned around and saw the Eds smiling at her**

**Sabrina: can my friends come to? **

**Kevin snorted to hide his laugh.**

**Kevin: well... um... if you want...**

**Sabrina: thanks**

**The Eds smiles began to widen **

**Eddy: yes! finally**

**Sabrina: are you guys coming?**

**Kevin: Yeah are you?**

**Eddy: We'll meet you there!**

**Sabrina: ok... see you guys later than...**

**Double D: bye... Sabrina...**

**Sabrina walked off with Nazz and Kevin, but kept looking back nervously.**

**Double D: Eddy... I don't think Sabrina was very comfortable walking leaving without us...**

**Eddy: She'll be fine!**

**Ed: How come we stayed here Eddy?**

**Double D: thats just what I'd like to know! **

**Eddy: Because we got to let her get used to the other kids and then we will become one of them, since we are good friends with Sabrina.**

**Double D: I don't think that was a very wise thing to do Eddy...**

**Eddy: She'll be fine. I mean what does she have to lose! She's smart, kind,funny, . . . . . . .and . . . . . and pretty . . . . . . beautiful. . . .**

**Ed: ha ha ha look at Eddy Double D!**

**Double D: Um... Eddy? I think we should go catch up with them now...**

**Eddy: What! oh yeah. . . . . let's GO!**

**The Eds caught up with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids**

**Sabrina: (sighs with relief)**

**Kevin: Soooo you decided to join us?**

**Eddy; What made you think I was not going to keep my promise?**

**Kevin: hmmmmmm. . . . . **

**Sabrina walked over to the Eds**

**Sabrina: what took you guys so long?**

**Double D: Oh. . . see. . . . .we had to do something before we came. . . .**

**Sabrina: Oh. . . . ok then**

**Nazz: Sabrina! come over here and watch Kevin's bike tricks with us!**

**Rolf: Ya! you to Ed-boys!**

**Sabrina: Coming!**

**Sabrina and the Eds walked over and sat next to Rolf and Jimmy2by4. Double D sat next to Sabrina.**

**Sarah: I really don't see what Sabrina sees in those Eds.**

**Jimmy: . . ... .mmmmmm she would have much more fun with us.**

**Sarah: yeah! . . . . maybe she is just trying to be nice to everyone cause she is new?**

**Jimmy: probably . . . . . .**

**Nazz: go,Kevin,GO!**

**Sabrina: (laughed and than started clapping)**

**Eddy: yeah go! (caugh)away**

**Ed: HA HA HA HA . . . . .**

**The cul-de-sac kids stayed and watched Kevin do his bike tricks for a while, Then everyone went home. Ed and Eddy said good-bye to Sabrina and Double D then went home also. Double D and Sabrina went for a walk down by the creek. **

**Sabrina: so ed,. . . . er I mean Double D how long have you known Ed and Eddy?**

**Double D: Ever since I was born pretty much**

**Sabrina: wow! that long?**

**Double D: yeah.. . . . .um. .. what was school like in Japan?**

**Sabrina: Well. . . .um. . .it was pretty hard. You would get about 3hours of homework each night and the rules were a lot stricter than England or the Americas . . . But it was fun**

**Double D: Oh no. . . .**

**Sabrina: Is something wrong?**

**suddenly a familar voice is heard. . . . . .**

**Person: HEY! who do you think you are going after our boyfriend! huh?**

**Double D: Not Good! NOT GOOD!**

**Sabrina: (looks at Double D) boyfriend ehh? hmmm. .. . (turns back to look at the person) and may I ask who are you?**

**Person: WE, are the kanker sisters and who are you...?**

**Sabrina: Well I, I am Sabrina, and what might thous names be?**

**Marie: Marie Kanker!**

**May: May Kanker!**

**Lee: and I am Lee Kanker!**

**Sabrina: Well I would have been delighted to introduce myself rather more kindly if you would have been more polite rather than rude!**

**Lee: so were rude are we...?**

**Sabrina: Extremely. . .. **

**Marie: wanna make a bet on that!**

**Sabrina: I would be more than happy to. . . . . . **

**Double D: (whispering to sabrina) I really don't think this is very wise...Sabrina. . . lets just get out of here . . . . . . **

**Sabrina: no. . . . . alright what is your bet?**

**May: that you can't win a fight against Marie!**

**Marie: ggggggggrrrrrrr. .. . . . . . !**

**Sabrina: (calmly) alright I accept your bet and if I lose I will give you 5 Jawbreakers. . .**

**Double D: Sabrina these are the Kanker sisters! what are you thinking!**

**Marie: yeah listen to your "friend"**

**Sabrina: (frowns) make that 5 each. . . but if I win you three have to leave us alone. . . . . deal?**

**Kanker Sisters: DEAL!**

**Double D: Sabrina what are you thinking? That's a lot of money!**

**Sabrina: (smiles and winks at Double D) just believe in me**

**May: are you ready!**

**Sabrina: yes**

**Lee: alrighty. . . GO!**

**Marie: GRRRRRRR!**

**Sabrina: ( grabs Marie by the wrists)**

**Marie: (starts trying to push sabrina into the creek)**

**Sabrina: (falls to the ground and flips Marie into the Creek)**

**Marie: AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**May and Lee: WHAT THE!**

**Sabrina: RUN! DOUBLE D! RUN!**

**After 2 minutes of solid running**

**Double D: Do . . . (panting). . . you think we. . .lost them?**

**Sabrina: I. . .(panting). . .don't know. . (looks over shoulder) yeah we did. . **

**Double D: (looks at her nervously) are you alright?**

**Sabrina: (giggles) never been better!**

**Double D: Oh dear. . .. It must be at least 10'o clock. . . **

**Sabrina: yeah it must be. . . oh great. . .**

**Double D: whats wrong?**

**Sabrina: I ripped my shirt and got grass stains all over my pants... this going to take forever to get out. . .(frowns) Oh well . . . maybe bleach will get it out (sighs)**

**Double D: mmmm. . .yes. . .bleach usually does it. . . **

**Sabrina and Double D pause and look at each other they move closer about to kiss when. . . . **

**Eddy: Hey guys were have you two been?**

**Double D: (turns away and blushes) Oh um . . we got side tracked by the Kankers**

**Eddy: oh no. . . what did they do now?**

**Sabrina: nothing really. . (blushes than smiles at Double D) we lost them though. . .**

**Sabrina and Double D laugh very hard**

**Sabrina: (giggling) They decided to go for a swim rather than bother us. . . .. . (giggles)**

**Double D: Yes (giggles) quite good swimmers they are!**

**Sabrina: I better be going (giggles) see you guys tomorrow!**

**Eddy: bye**

**Double D: BYE Sabrina see you tomorrow!**

**Sabrina leaves Double D and Eddy and they talk sitting on a porch. . .**

**Eddy: So what went on with you and Sabrina (says gruffly)**

**Double D: Nothing!. . . . nothing at all **

**Eddy: well you were gone quite a while (frowns)**

**Double D: yeah well. . .we got side tracked . . . thats all. . .**

**Eddy: (under his breath) yeah. . . right . . **

**Double D: Sabrina: is really nice you know? (smiles looking up at the sky)**

**Eddy: yeah. . . . **

**Ed: (comes running from his own house) Hu ha! EDDY! DOUBLE D! WHAT'S UP!**

**Double D: I'll see you guys tomorrow. . . bye!**

**Eddy: bye. . .**

**Ed: BYE!**

**Double D leaves, Ed and Eddy talk**

**Eddy: It's not fair! (sad face). . . what's he got that I don't?**

**Ed: aaaaaawwww. . . . . I still love you Eddy! (hugs eddy)**

**Eddy: Aaaaaaahhhh! let me go lumpy!**

**Ed: ok mr.**

**Eddy: look it's getting late. . . we better go home. . .**

**Ed: ok bubye Eddy! (walks home)**

**Eddy: yeah. . .bye. . (walks away sadly)**

**Ed and Eddy leave the cul-de-sac to go home. . . Suddenly there is some noise coming form the bushes. . **

**Kevin: Those dorks think they are soooo cool. . I'll show them tomorrow. . .**

**The next day the Eds were walking down to the cul-de-sac, when they saw the other kids there. They decided to join in. . . . **

**Eddy: Hey guys whats up!**

**Nazz: Hi Eddy**

**Rolf: Hullo ed-boys!**

**All the kids were nice to the Eds for a change, even Kevin!. . .but he seemed to be up to something. . . **

**Kevin: Hullo "guys"!**

**Double D: Oh. . . . hello Kevin...**

**Eddy: Hiya Kevin!**

**Ed: Hullo. . ?**

**Kevin: do you three wanna play football with us?**

**Eddy: Sure!**

**Ed: Hullo?**

**Double D: but. . Eddy!**

**Kevin: ok. . . me,"double d" and Ed will be on one team and Rolf, Eddy and Jonny 2by4 will be on another k?**

**Everyone: OK!**

**Double D: (turns around n thinks) oh no. . . . . **

**Sabrina walks over to the cul-de-sac and waves**

**Sabrina: Hi Guys!**

**Everyone: Hey Sabrina!**

**Double D: (thinks) oh great now she gonna see me make a fool of myself!**

**Kevin: (thinks) Great! now she'll be able to see what a dork he really is!**

**Kevin; ready? hut one. . hut two. .HIKE!**

**The game begins and pretty much everything goes pretty good, Double D keeps out of the way so mainly nothing really happens. But all of a suddenly. . . **

**Double D: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!**

_** OFFFPH!**_

**Double D gets tripped by Kevin and falls to the ground which causes Rolf's team to win the game**

**Kevin: HAHAHAHA! LOSER!**

**There lies Double D on the ground unconscious**

**Kevin: HAHAHAHA!**

**Sabrina sees the crowd. She stops talking to Nazz and they both run over. Sabrina sees Double D on the ground and Kevin laughing at him.**

**Sabrina: (worried and pale) what happened?**

**Jonny: Double D got the ball and started running to the goal line, Kevin tripped him and he fell on a rock. Rolf didn't look to see what had happened and picked up the ball and won the game. . . **

**Sabrina: (now looking furious) How can you stand there looking and laughing at him when he is hurt and unconscious! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! (says this to Kevin)**

**Kevin: He's fine Sabrina! and besides it's his fault for not being good at the sport (still laughing)**

**Sabrina: Oh so. . .what you are telling me is that you look down upon him because his strong points revolve around knowledge?**

**Kevin: . .. . . yeah. . .**

**Sabrina: How stupid have I been not to see this since I have met you!**

**Kevin: See what?**

**Sabrina: that. . . you are a lowlife and a COWARD! Why was I soooo stupid to say that I would go out with. . .go out with YOU! AAARRUUUGGHH!**

**Kevin: So you would rather . . . rather. . .GO OUT WITH HIM!**

**Sabrina: At least he is kind and nice to everyone! Including you! Even after you have been horrible to him and his friends because all they wanted to do was fit in! YES thats what I am saying! I would LOVE to go out with Edward! I mean lets compare shall we? He's smart and sweet and YOU'RE jerkish and RUDE!**

**Sabrina turned around to walk towards Double D when all of a sudden. . .**

**Kevin: FINE BE A LOSER! BE ONE OF THEM! CAUSE THATS WHAT YOU ARE. . . .A LLLOOOOOSSSSSEEEERRRR!**

**Sabrina: (turns around, says calmly) kindness. . . is something taught all over. . I doubt they only taught it in England. . . **

_**SMACK!**_

**Just than sabrina slapped Kevin as hard as she could across his face. All the kids in the cul-de-sac were stunned. Kevin walked with his hand on his cheek where Sabrina had hit him and muttering to himself**

**Eddy: Sabrina! (he says in admiration)**

**Sabrina: (walks over to Double D and kneels in front of him) Well his pulse is normal...and he's breathing. ..Eddy, Ed please help me bring him to my house.**

**Double D awoke inside a very large bedroom. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, a piano and violin solo being played on a near by stereo set. He looked up... Sabrina was near him on the bed and Eddy was down near the end of the bed, Ed, sitting on a very large arm chair.**

**Sabrina: (Smiles and Blushes) . . . . hey. . .**

**Double D:. . . um. . hi (blushes)**

**Sabrina: how are you feeling?**

**Ed: (jumps on the bed) DOUBLE D YOUR NOT DEAD! (hugs Double d as hard as he can) **

**Double D: yes never (gags) ack! (Ed lets go). . . been better. . **

**Sabrina: (giggles)**

**Eddy: of course he's not dead peanut brain! (says this looking pale)**

**Sabrina: Oh Eddy you weren't acting like this awhile ago (smiles at him, her eyes sparkling in the sun)**

**Eddy; (blushes very badly) yeah. . well**

**Ed: aaawww. . . don't feel left out Eddy! (hugs him o)**

**Sabrina: (says to Double D) very emotional guy ain't he? (winks)**

**Double D; (giggles) yes very!**

**Sabrina: I'm going to go put on some tea and cakes.**

**Ed: Ooooo let me come to Sabrina! please!**

**Sabrina: (smiles and giggles) alright!**

**Sabrina and Ed leave the room leaving Eddy and Double D to talk by themselves**

**Double D: What happened?**

**Eddy: Long story. . .(Eddy tells Double D everything that happened)**

**Double D: She said I was kind and. . .SWEET! (smiles with hearts in eyes)**

**Eddy: Yeah. . . **

**Double D: truthfully. . .she did all this really. . all this just. . .. just for me?**

**Eddy: (nods head)**

** to be continued **

P.s.I didn't write this but I decided to put it on for reviews


	2. What!

**This one is even longer!**

**Double D, partly stunned, and partly lost for words just sat there looking out into the kitchen at Sabrina, as she was trying to teach Ed how to make Tea. Not a good idea on Eddy's and Double D's behalf for they were going to have to drink it, no matter what! **

**Eddy was looking at Sabrina with the most happiness in his eyes. Something different had been around him for the past couple of days. All though it had been short lived by Double D's little incident, none the less, he still kept being loud mouthed, and a show off... just to show he was the "best" and the most "mature" of the Eds.**

**Just than there was a loud THUD! And the voice of a girl screaming.**

**Sabrina: AYIEE! BAKA ED-CHAN!**

**Eddy: What the!**

**Double D and Eddy rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen. The stove and the Island were covered with flour and so was Sabrina! Ed on the other hand looked perfectly normal, (dazed, happy and out of it). Holding a rather large, empty, sack of flour upside down.**

**Double D: Oh dear... not good! Not good!**

**Eddy: Ed what have you done now?**

**Ed: I have been helping Sabrina make crumpets Eddy!**

**Sabrina: (dusting off her pants) Yes well... sort of...**

**Eddy: Sabrina face it! Ed's hopeless and you know it!**

**Ed: I am! Really?**

**Double D: um... Ed that's not exactly...a good thing...**

**Sabrina: sighs Oh well...I... I'm sure there is sure there's something he can do...um...**

**Ed: Can I mop the floor? Huh huh can I please!**

**Sabrina: NO! ...no...how about you go ... ahhh...um**

**Eddy: cough get a cough... brain... COUGH**

**Sabrina: How about you go set the...no wait...um...look and see if there are any B-Movies on television, Yes that's it! would you be so kind to do that?**

**Ed: MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!**

**(runs into the living room nearly knocking Sabrina to the floor)**

**Sabrina: Woah!**

**Eddy: Geez I feel bad for his parents... What he do.. Get thrown down the stairs by Sarah when he was 4?**

**Double D: (watching Ed run over to the television set) Most likely...**

**Sabrina: Well I suppose since we're all different in this world... This must be Ed's calling...er **

**Ed: Ha ha ha!**

**Sabrina: (makes a weird face) I think...**

**Eddy: Na...(waving his hand and walking away) Ed's calling is buttered toast**

**Double D: I beg to differ Eddy. I think his calling is chickens...(his face flinching at this) no wait...maybe it's gravy...**

**Sabrina: Is it me or is Ed just plainly ...plainly well hooked on the weirdest things...(cocks an eyebrow)**

**Eddy: Ed is WEIRD**

**Double D: (hand up to his chin) or maybe it is b-movies...he could be destined to be a bus-driver...**

**Eddy: WHY THE HECK ARE WE TALKING ABOUT EDS CALLING ANYWAY! (Looking completely outraged) **

**Double D: Well see Sabrina said...**

**Eddy: OK! OK! ...Now what are we gonna do about lunch...**

**Sabrina: I suppose I could...cook something...(walking over to the pantry)**

**Eddy: Ok what do you got!**

**Double D: But Eddy...!**

**Sabrina: I think... I have some tomatoes and ... yes! I could make some soup!**

**Eddy: Na soup is to dull...**

**Double D: I like soup Sabrina... (Blushes and smiles)**

**Eddy: (to himself) oh boy... here we go...**

**Sabrina: You do? (Smiles and blushes also but worse!)**

**Double D: well of course, who doesn't? (Grins even more)**

**Ed: Hey guys! I think I found something!**

**Eddy: Finally were making some kind of progress... **

**Eddy walks over to where Ed is and discovers that the TV is a Big Screen! He turns around to ask Sabrina a question but finds that both Double D and Sabrina are deep, in conversation...**

**Double D: What's your favorite kind? ( hearts in his eyes and smiling)**

**Sabrina: Oh I don't know...anything mainly is good... Probably Minestrone... (smiles and blushes even more)**

**Double D: That's my favorite too! (the hearts grow bigger and his grin broadens)**

**Eddy: WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT SOUP!**

**Sabrina: Huh...what? ... Oh ..um sorry about that Eddy...(looking down at the floor and completely embarrassed) um... what would you guys like to eat?**

**Double D: (turned away from Eddy and Sabrina, and blushing and sweating all over) ... anything...is... um...fine! (He squeaks)**

**Eddy: Geez you two... How about we just make a pizza ok?**

**Double D and Sabrina: (blushing and acting nervous)...fine**

**Eddy: (rolls eyes) whatever... Hey Ed...(pause) ED!**

**Ed: Yeah Eddy?**

**Eddy: What movie's on?**

**Ed: "I was a Cyclops, at My Best Friends Wedding"! It's funny! Ha Ha Ha!**

**Double D and Sabrina: (looking shaken up inside) WEDDING!**

**Eddy: ENOUGH! Double D you go make the sauce, Ed you go grate the cheese, Sabrina you go make the dough and I will do the toppings! Now everyone just shut-up!**

**Everyone gets freaked out by this and Double D jumps up into Ed's arms completely shook up! Sabrina hides behind Ed and is shaking all over. Ed turns a very pale white looking at Eddy. All three of them are huddled in a corner of the kitchen.**

**Ed: Eddy's blown a gasket!**

**Double D: (looking half dead) eek!**

**Eddy: (angry) Look lets just get this done!**

**Sabrina: (eyes bulging) ...ok...**

**Double D: (let's go of Ed and gets up) Alright...Eddy...just, just take it easy (walks towards the stove) AAAHH! Please don't hurt me!(ducks and falls to the ground when walking past him)**

**Eddy: Double D? (says this calmly)**

**Double D: (looking up) Yes Eddy?**

**Eddy:...SHUT-UP!**

**Double D: (pale) right...**

**Everyone does their share in making the pizza and forgets about Eddy freaking out. Nothing really happens in that time period except Double D and Sabrina avoiding each other at all costs.**

**Finally the pizza is done and the Ed s and Sabrina eat the pizza in the living room watching a different b-movie than the first one. Eddy made sure of this one. The movie ends and still Sabrina and Double D are nervous about being near each other (Sabrina sat on the other side of the room next to Eddy and Double D sat next to Ed)! It's five o'clock when the movie ends.**

**Sabrina: oh no! (looking worried) **

**Eddy: sighs...What is it?**

**Sabrina: I'm late! Oh no Nazz is going to be wondering were I am! Oh dear! (runs up the stairs to her bedroom) OH DEAR!**

**Ed: Where is Nazz?**

**Eddy: At her house mono-brow...(says this to Ed) Why do you need to be at Nazz's so late? (says this while walking up the stairs with the other two Ed's)**

**Sabrina: Oh she invited me over to her house for a sleep over... (starts packing clothes into a navy blue duffle bag) **

**Double D: (covering his eyes so he doesn't see anything she is packing) Is anyone else going?**

**Sabrina: (now rushing to the bathroom) Nope... I'm so sorry to make you guys leave so soon but I totally forgot about this...(now running down the stairs, the Ed's meet her down there) you guys understand right? (now going out the door with the Ed' also)**

**Eddy: Na no biggy...**

**Double D: (smiling but looking down at the ground) Oh it's no problem... um ... have a good time!**

**Ed: Yeah! B-movies Gal-ore!**

**Sabrina: (starting to run down to Nazz's) Thanks alot! See you guys tomorrow than!**

**Ed's: Bye!**

**When Sabrina is out of sight the Ed's start walking around the Cul-de-sac and talking about stuff. They stop and sit down near a rock in the playground.**

**Eddy: What do you think Sabrina is doing at Nazz's?**

**Double D: I don't know... (smiles and blushes) hopefully having a good time...**

**Ed: I wanna go to the sleep over and watch monster movies too!**

**Eddy: That's all you ever...HEY THAT'S IT!**

**Double D: Oh no what scam has he got now...(says this to himself)**

**Eddy: I know how we can find out what is going on at Nazz's and Have fun!**

**Double D: ah huh...well I want you to know that I want no part in this scam of yours...**

**Eddy: That's nice...Ok here's what we are going to do...**

**The Ed's huddle over and listen what Eddy has to say...**

**Double D: (looking pretty much horrified) No way! If she wants to tell us these things than let her... but...but I for one am not going to invade in on her privacy!**

**Eddy: aw come on Double D... (smiles and winks at him) You do want to find out what she has been saying about you, don't ya?**

**Double D: (blushing) ...well I don't know about...**

**Eddy: Great! Let's go than!**

**Ed: Ha ha ha! Monster movies for me!**

**Eddy: Ed for once in your life...shut-up...**

**Ed: sure thing Eddy!**

**The Ed's hurry down to Nazz's to find out what the girls have been saying about them. But when they arrive down there they find out that someone has taken their place for spying.**

**Kevin: (surprised and nervous) What are you dorks doing here?**

**Eddy: Lady's first**

**Kevin: (snorts) Huh! well I'm just here to ... to...**

**Eddy: Spy on Nazz and Sabrina? (says slyly)**

**Kevin: what's it to you if I am?**

**Eddy: Nothin' to me but you could get in alot of trouble with them if you got caught (smiles) but luckly Sabrina's got us as friends cause we would never spy on her!**

**Double D: (says to himself) Humph! there's a lie in every one I suppose...**

**Kevin: whatever... than what are you three doing here?**

**Ed: We're spying on Sabrina and Nazz to find out what they are saying! Ha ha ha...**

**Kevin: (imatating Eddy in a high pitched voice) Sabrina is so lucky to have friends like us that would never spy on her! (back to normal voice) Yeah right...**

**Eddy: Thanks a lot Ed...**

**Ed: You're welcome!**

**Double D: Sssssh! Or they'll hear us!**

**Kevin: Yeah Listen to Double Dork...**

**Ed: Dork?**

**Eddy: Ed...**

**Ed: Yeah Eddy?**

**Eddy: Shut up...**

**Double D: I think if we move closer to the window than we might be able to hear what they are saying**

**Kevin: Well what are you waiting for than...GO! (starts trying to push Double D)**

**Double D: Well...I...um...**

**Kevin: What's a matter, can't spy on your "girl friend"**

**Eddy: Fine I'll go first than**

**Nazz: Ok...(sweetens her voice) Hey..., now you try**

**Sabrina: Alright...(trys to sound sexy) Hey!**

**Nazz: Good, but you have to sound like you are flirting**

**Sabrina: sighs ... (sugars her voice) Hey...**

**Nazz: Much Better!**

**Sabrina: I really don't think I need to be doing all this Nazz, I mean I have no boyfriend and the Ed's are just my friends...**

**Nazz: Sabrina I know that but you have to be more flirtier around the boy's if you want the attention...**

**Sabrina: Yeah ... ok**

**Nazz: Let's give it a rest for now... Come-on! let's go get something to eat**

**Ed: What is Nazz doing to Sabrina?**

**Kevin: Trying to make her sound more hot or something...**

**Eddy: (says dreamily) Well it's working!**

**Double D: Hmmph! I think she is fine just the way she is thank-you very much!**

**Ed: Why does Double D act strange around Sabrina, Eddy?**

**Eddy: It's called Puberty peanut brain...**

**Ed: Oh...What is Puberty?**

**Kevin, Double D, and Eddy: Ahhhhhh...Um...(says nervously)**

**Eddy: Double D can have the honors on this one...**

**Double D: (scared) Oh no Eddy! I believe this is Kevin's department! **

**Kevin: YEAH RIGHT! DOUBLE DORK!**

**Nazz: (eating) you know what?**

**Sabrina: OOOOh marshmallows...What?**

**Nazz: I think Double D's got a crush on you...**

**Sabrina: (eating) Ha!...yeah right!**

**Nazz: I'm serious! I mean he's always nice to you and gets wicked jumpy and nervous when you're around...(starts eating ice cream from the box)**

**Sabrina: Really! I never really noticed...(starts eating pure whipped cream)**

**Nazz: Awwww...he's crushen on you alright...CRUSHIN HARD!**

**Sabrina: Yeah well if he wants to tell me this than he can...I mean I don't want him feeling uncomfortable around me or anythin'...**

**Nazz: Na... don't worry about it... He's done the same thing to me a couple of times...(smiles)**

**Sabrina: (smiles) Oh yeah!**

**Nazz: (giggles) YEAH!**

**Sabrina: (laughs) Well he's mine! (squirts the whip cream at Nazz)**

**Nazz: (starts throwing marshmallows but stops) Ha ha ha! Ahhhh... Alright I give! (puts hands up in the air and keeps giggling)**

**Eddy: Nazz and Sabrina look good in whip cream...(hearts in eyes)**

**Kevin: Nazz looks good in anything!**

**Double D: So does Sabrina...**

**Ed: Mmmm...Whip Cream! YUM!**

**Double D: (snaps out of it) Oh no! They went upstairs!**

**Eddy: Well you know what that means...**

**Double D: We can go home! (looking hopeful)**

**Eddy: Yup...NOT! We climb up that tree over there! (points a tree near Nazz's bedroom window)**

**Kevin: Yeah right...(looking partially nervous)**

**Eddy: Fine than...I guess Nazz is all mine..(smiles)**

**Kevin: Think Again!**

**Ed: (stands at the foot of the tree) Ahem! ...**

_**A is for Apple for which is yummy...**_

_**D is for Double D whom is smart (pushes Double D up the tree)**_

_**E is for Eddy of whom likes to Scam (pushes Eddy up the tree)**_

_**K is for Kevin who is popular (pushes Kevin up tree)**_

_**and E is for Ed who is the prettiest of them all (climbs up tree)**_

**Double D : (now all the guys are in the tree sitting on a branch) Eddy we can't spy on them now! (Sweats) they're in their pajamas!**

**Eddy: Nazz and Sabrina are in there pajamas! GET OUT OF MY WAY THAN! (nearly pushes Double D all of the way out the tree)**

**Double D: Waaaaooo! (sits back up)**

**Kevin: Move it or lose it! Double Dork! (pushes Double D's head out of the way)**

**Nazz: Ok truth or DARE...(says trys to make it sound spooky)**

**Sabrina: Um...Truth!**

**Nazz: Who do you like...and WHY?**

**Eddy: Okay everyone be quiet so we can hear that Sabrina like's me! (sticks out chest proudly)**

**Kevin: What makes you so sure she like's you anyways! She would DEFIANTLY like more to be with someone popular (smiles showing teeth)**

**Eddy: yeah right... she showed you that when she slapped you across the face! (starts laughing)**

**Kevin: We'll see about that one dork...**

**Nazz: Well?...I'm waiting...**

**Sabrina: aaahhhhh...um... see (puts hand on head)**

**Nazz: Yeah? ...Who's the lucky guy!**

**Sabrina: sighs (says quietly) Edward...**

**Nazz: (smiles) Who...?**

**Sabrina: DOUBLE D! (Blushes furiously from embarrassment because of yelling it)**

**Kevin and Eddy: (purely shocked) WHAT THE!**

**Double D: (smiling, blushing, surprised, and saying squeakily) ma...m...Me!**

**Nazz: Ah Ha! I knew you did! Now the other part...why?**

**Sabrina: (smiling and blushing all over) Well... (Giggles) his personality for one... and he is extremely sweet and sensitive...(smiles more) **

**Nazz: yeah but you think he's cute...Right? (smiles slyly)**

**Sabrina: OF COURSE!**

_**THUD! **_

**This was to much for Double D all together. He had never been liked by a girl this much before in his life (Well except the Kanker sisters) and been able to like her back too! Double D went red all over with hearts in his eyes and went completely out of it.**

**Eddy: Hey Double D snap out of it!**

**Ed: Oh No! Double D's dead again!**

**Kevin: No he's not...now shut-up so I can here who Nazz likes...**

**Ed: Don't worry Double D! My Mom taught me C.P.R! (jumps up and over to where Double D is)**

**Eddy and Kevin: ED NO!...AAAAAHHH!**

**Eddy, Kevin, and Double D fall out of the tree.**

**Ed: ...oopsies ha ha ha... Fly, BUTTERFLY, FLY! (jumps out of the tree to will holding his nose)**

**Sabrina and Nazz: (hearing the noise) AHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Nazz: Come on! Let's go check it out! (takes hold of a tennis racket)**

**Eddy: Come On! We gotta get out of here!**

**Kevin: (trying to pull Double D into the bushes with them) Wake...Up...Double...DORK!**

**Double D: Hmmmmm...**

**Eddy: (once everyone is in the bushes) Nice going Ed!**

**Ed: why thank-you Eddy!**

**Kevin: shut up they're coming!**

**Sabrina: Nazz you see anything! (says nervously while holding a rolling pin)**

**Nazz: No... not ye- (gets cut off by whispering)**

**Ed: (laughs softly) ha ha ha...**

**Eddy: (in an irritated soft voice) shut up!**

**Sabrina: (rushes over to were Nazz is) What? what is it?**

**Nazz: (eyeing the bush suspiciously) Nothing... Come on they left...Let's go watch some movies inside...**

**Nazz and Sabrina go back inside the house through the side door...**

**Kevin: Smooth Move Dork! (upset) **

**Ed: Dork?**

**Eddy: sighs...What are we going to do with Double D?**

**Kevin: You figure it out! (starts running away) See Ya Later... DORKS!**

**Eddy: great...**

**Double D: ow oh ... (wakes up rubbing his head and look like he is in pain) what... what happened?**

**Eddy: Sabrina happened... ROMEO!**

**Double D: Huh..? (Realises all the previous events) Oh dear... not good...NOT GOOD!**

**Ed: Kay - Iie - Ses - Ses -Iie - Nen - Gee!**

**Eddy: Ed SHUT-UP!**

**Ed: Ha ha ha!**

**The next day Eddy is walking around by himself. Looking Really down about the previous nights events...**

**Eddy: (looking really down in the dumps) Man...I thought for sure Sabrina had a crush on me...**

**Nazz: (from the other end of the street) Eddy! Hey Eddy! wait up!**

**Eddy: (turns around) Huh?... Na... Na... Nazz? **

**Nazz: Hey what's up? (smiles)**

**Eddy: (acting really nervous) Oh...um ...nothing**

**Nazz: (looking like she is pitying him) Look I heard the guys and you spying on me and Sabrina last night and... well frankly I'm happy you did!**

**Eddy: I'm really so- WHAT!**

**Nazz: I'm happy that you guys were spying us last night**

**Eddy: Oh...um...ok... but why?**

**Nazz: Cause Now you and Ed can help me set Sabrina and Double D up on a date! I'm so excited! They would make the best couple!**

**Eddy: (gloomily) yeah...they would...**

**Nazz: aawwww... they look so cute together!...It must be wonderful to be in love!**

**Eddy: ah...huh...**

**Nazz: Ok here's what I need you guys to do. Get Double D to ask out Sabrina on a date...Don't let him worry about where to go, I have planned a party/ type ball for them that will take place in my backyard for there date. The other Kids in the Cul-de-sac will be coming too, but only if they pay a fee to dance and eat...**

**Eddy: (thinking) Well at least I'll get some money out of this...**

**Nazz: (starting to walk away) and remember it's like a ball so have Double D and you guys dress up! Okay?**

**Eddy: Yup...**

**Nazz: Thanks again! See you there!**

**Eddy: No prob... bye...**

**When Nazz was out of site Eddy started walking down to Ed's house.**

**Eddy: Man this all I need...**

**Eddy goes through the basement window of Ed's house. He finds Ed sitting on the floor watching some kind of B-movie...**

**Eddy: ED!**

**Ed: Eddy! ha ha! What's up!**

**Eddy: Come on we have to go down to Double D's...**

**Ed: Okay Ha Ha Ha!**

**Eddy: Come On lumpy...**

**Ed and Eddy hurry down to Double D's. Double D is in the garage doing some kind of chemical experiment.**

**Ed: Double D!**

**Double D: Oh hello Ed!**

**Eddy: what are you cooking...It stinks! (holds nose)**

**Double D: Don't go near it! (pushes Eddy back) It's sulfuric acid...**

**Eddy: I swear you become more Nerdy every time I see you...**

**Double D: So what are you guys up to**

**Eddy: We came to tell you that you have to ask out Sabrina**

_**BOOM!**_

**Double D's chemical mixture blows up at these words. **

**Double D:...w...wa...what! (shocked)**

**Eddy: I said we came he-**

**Double D: AAAAAHHHH! I know what you said! (bending down and covering his ears)**

**Eddy: Well than you know what you have to do than**

**Double D: I...I ...I can't ask her out!**

**Eddy: Why? I thought you liked her...**

**Double D: (blushing furiously) Yes... Well...I just can't...(turns around back to his work)**

**Eddy: and why can't you?**

**Double D: Well...um...see...(very quietly) what if she says well...no...(looking sad)**

**Eddy: Sabrina say no! Yeah right...**

**Double D: I just, I just...can't ask her out that's all...(blushing and sweating)**

**Eddy: I'm afraid you leave me no choice than...Ed! It's your turn...**

**Ed: (trying to walk scary like towards Double D) Ha Ha Ha!**

**Double D: A penny for your thoughts?**

**Ed: A Penny! YAHOO! See Eddy wanted me- **

**Eddy: ED!**

**Ed: Oh Yeah sorry Eddy... (looking sad about not getting the penny, than continues to try to walk scary towards Double D)**

**Double D: EEK! ( Ed grabs Double D and flips or his shoulders) Ed! you know I hate it when you do that!**

**Ed: Ha Ha!**

**Eddy: Now where would I be if I was Sabrina...(starts thinking) hmmmm...**

**Double D: (scared to death) Eddy...you...you wouldn't! You can't! I...I...I'm not ready!**

**Eddy: Sorry Double D but I gave Nazz my word**

**Double D: gulp! Na...Na...Nazz! What does she have to do with this!**

**Eddy: (shrugs) She thought since you both liked each other that you to should go out...I still say Sabrina would like to go out with me better (frowns) But Oh well**

**Double D: I...I...CAN'T! WERE WILL WE GO! What would I wear! What does she like!**

**Eddy: Geez do you ever shut-up? Nazz said she has everything under control so all you have to do is ask her!**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! Double D is frilly!**

**Eddy: Ed shut up...**

**Double D: (starts to hold on to the lap post near by) I...won't do it! I'm not going to look like a fool...a FOOL in front of her!**

**Eddy: (starts trying to pull him) You...have too! What...do you have to lose!**

**Double D: (in a whiney voice) Everything!**

**Ed: (trying to help Eddy) I saw this in a movie once, I loved a Zomby!**

**Eddy: Arrgh!...(pulling harder) Ed shut up!**

**Double D: No! I...won't! Let GO!**

**Eddy: Come-on Double D! give it...up! Nazz said you two make the...best couple!**

**Double D: (so stunned, he let's go of the post) She did?**

_**AAAAHHHH!**_

**THUD!**

**When Double D let go of the post the all three Eds Flew backwards!**

**Eddy: YES! Now can we just get it over with...**

**Double D: I...I...alright (looks down at the ground blushing)**

**Ed: TALLY HO! ha ha ha!**

**The Ed's arrive at the center of the Cul-de-sac trying to find Sabrina. They first went to her house but, she was not home so now unfortunately for Double D he was going to have to ask her out in the open in front of the other kids.**

**Eddy: (sees Sabrina and Nazz talking) Ok there she is Double D...Now go do your stuff!**

**Double D: (starts to walk over but stops) I...I...CAN'T! (he runs back and hide behind Ed)**

**Eddy: You have to! I can't break my promise with Nazz!**

**Double D: (nervously) Well you shouldn't have told her yes in the first place!**

**Eddy: Would you like me to ask Sabrina over here for you, or can you go over yourself?**

**Double D: I...I...I...(looks around nervously, while sweating) I'll go...**

**Double D walks over to were Sabrina and Nazz are...**

**Double D: Ah um... Hello Sabrina (looking down at the ground while blushing) **

**Sabrina: Hullo Double D! How are you?**

**Double D: Umm...just fine (he says squeakily)**

**Sabrina: that's good!**

**Nazz: Hey Double D!**

**Double D: (starts sweating more) um...hi nazz**

**Nazz: I think I'll leave you two alone...(smiles slyly and than starts to walk away)**

**Sabrina: (confused) I wonder why Nazz left...Do you know Double D?**

**Double D: (acting even more nervous) Nope...Um...Can ...Can...I...um...maybe ask you a question Sabrina?**

**Sabrina: Sure go ahead! **

**Double D: Well..I...was...um..say...just..wondering...that ...maybe you would...(pauses looking very embarssed)**

**Sabrina: (smiles)**

**Double D: (sees Sabrina smiling) um...go out with me...But! If you don't won't to I understand...(looking a bit sad)**

**Sabrina: (blushes and smiles) I'd love to...**

**Double D: I'm really sorry I- YOU WILL!**

**Sabrina: (giggles) Yup!**

**Double D: (stunned) Oh...WOW! I...I...um...Thanks!**

**Sabrina: (giggles) Ok...**

**Double D: Oh Ok so I'll see you later on than!**

**Sabrina: All right (blushes) **

**Double D: Um...pick you up at...5!**

**Sabrina: (nods head)**

**Double D: (grinning really wide) Ok...Ok I'll see you than! (starts to walk away)**

**Sabrina: Bye! **

**Sabrina leaves to go find Nazz. Double D goes back over to where Eddy and Ed are.**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! Double D looks clammy!**

**Double D: (dazed and sweaty) Hi-a...a...d...a**

**Eddy: Woah!...snap out of it!**

**Double D: Huh?...Oh no! What have I done!**

**Eddy: Asked out Sabrina...**

**Double D: Aaaah! (runs around frantically) Oh no! Not good! not good! What am I going to were! What am I going to say! How am I going to act! What does she like! ...I CAN'T DANCE!**

**Ed: Double d reminds me of when the evil cyclops took hold of the Vampire lady in "Bloody love: the third time I scared you"! **

**Eddy: Ed, YOU scare me..., Come on Double D I'll show you what you need to know!**

**The Ed's leave the Cul-de-sac and head down to Eddy's house...**

**Eddy: Okay the first thing you need to know is that girls love attention... are taking notes?**

**Double D: Yes Eddy...(scribbling down stuff)**

**Eddy: Good, the second thing is you need to have a outfit that stands out and shows off!**

**Double D: (looks up) Oh no! I'm not going to-**

**Ed: Ally Op! (throws clothes at Double D)**

**Double D: Ooph! (catches them) But Eddy! I can't wear these! There Filthy!**

**Eddy: Wash them than Mr. Clean! Now the third thing is they love it when you buy stuff for them...**

**Double D: But I have no money!**

**Eddy: Okay...um...Jimmy has flowers I think...and he also has a lot of candy at his house so that one is covered...**

**Double D: How do I get pulled into these things...**

**Ed: Just lucky I guess! Ha ha Ha!**

**Eddy: Okay the next thing is they like it when you flirt with them-**

**Double D: You have got to be kidding me!**

**Eddy: Yeah right...They like it when you say (flinches) "cute stuff"... you know like poems and junk...**

**Double D: Oh I can do poems!**

**Eddy: How did I know that one was coming...Ok I think that's all...Now we have to practice...**

**ten minutes later**

**Double D: You look very nice this evening **

**Ed: Why thank-you!**

**Eddy: Stop! Double D you forgot the major part! **

**Double D: (looks down at piece of paper) Little Lady! Eddy!...Sabrina will be able to see straight through that!**

**Eddy: (moans) Fine...Come on we have to go get those flowers anyway...**

**Ed: Oh! Can we get some daisies! They are so pretty! Ha Ha Ha!**

**The Ed's hurry down to Jimmy's. There they start to pick flowers form his garden...**

**Eddy: Okay we have roses, tulips and what's the last one again?**

**Double D: Forget-me-not ...although they are also sometimes considered a weed...**

**Eddy: Okay, we have the flowers. Now we need the candy...(they walk up to Jimmy's door and ring the bell ,he answers) Greetings Jimmy!**

**Jimmy: AAAHH! Ed's! (trys to shut the door in there faces)**

**Eddy: (trying to keep the door open) Come on Jimmy all we want is some candy...!**

**Jimmy: Fine but than will you leave!**

**Eddy: Sure! Sure! just hand it over and make it quick!**

**Jimmy: Okay, come in but please don't touch anything...!**

**Ed: Okie dokie!**

**Eddy: (they walk in the house) Nice place you got here Jimmy!**

**Jimmy: Oh... thank-you Eddy!**

**Double D: (whispers to Eddy) nice way to suck up...**

**Eddy: You should try it too, it gets you places in life...(now talking out loud) So Jimmy where's the candy stash? **

**Jimmy: In the Kitchen...**

**Eddy: do you have any little heart shaped boxes to put them in?**

**Jimmy: Yes in the cabinet up there (points a large cabinet)**

**Eddy: (Ed pushes him up, he opens it and falls with a ton of boxes) AHHHHH! (lands) Woah...JIMMY! how many have you get here?**

**Jimmy: forty or so give or take... Take one!**

**Double D: (Picks up one with a butterfly on it) Oh! I'd think she'd like this one!**

**Eddy: Sorry Nature boy I don't think Sabrina likes bugs that much... what does she like...?**

**Double D: Hmmmm...I think paintings...**

**Eddy: Ok Get looking! (dives into the pile of boxes)**

**Double D: (looks around the edges) Hmm...I FOUND ONE! (he picks up a box with picture of a city in bright lights on it)**

**Ed: Oh! Let me see! Let me see! (runs over and knocks Double D to the ground) it is colorful!**

**Eddy: Perfect! Now about the candy...**

**Jimmy: Here take it and leave! (shoves gummy bears and chocolate covered strawberry's into the box) **

**Eddy: Thanks again Jimmy! (under his breath) sucker! (him and the Eds leave the house)**

**Jimmy: (watching the Ed's) All is well and Jim and Dandy...(scared)**

**Ed, Double D and Eddy leave Jimmy's and head to Double D's house. They run up the stairs..("Take of your shoes please!") and into to the laundry room...**

**Double D: Eddy! I can't wear this!**

**Eddy: Of course you can! **

**Ed: It is so frilly!**

**Double D: it is! Oh no I defiantly can't wear it than!**

**Eddy: Come on Double D! Just at least try it on...**

**Double D: Oh...alright...**

**Double D tries on the suit in one of the bathrooms in his house.**

**Eddy: Hey! Not bad! (looks at Double D in his red suit)**

**Double D: Really!**

**Eddy: Yea! **

**Ed: Oh! Oh! Can I have a funny looking suit too, Eddy!**

**Eddy: Ed, You already look funny as it is...Ok Double D, the next thing we need to do is teach you how dance!**

**Double D: Um...that's quiet alright Eddy, Um...see...I already know how to dance! **

**Eddy: You? HA! Double D the last time you tried to dance you practically killed yourself! Ha! That's a good one!...ah...Alright if you know how to dance when did you learn?**

**Double D: Um...well...when I was in the bathroom!- No wait! Um...last month!**

**Eddy: Prove it than!**

**Double D: Well see I would in all but-**

**Eddy: But what?**

**Double D: Oh! alright...**

**Eddy: (to himself) This gonna be such a laugh! (out loud) Fire up the stereo Ed!**

**Ed: Fire it up? I thought you wanted to play music though...**

**Eddy: Just turn it on kiwi head...**

**Ed: Okie dokey smokey!**

**Eddy: I swear if you had just one less brain cell... sighs**

**Ed turns on the music and a fast pace song is being played...**

**Eddy: Alright Double D start your engine!**

**Double D: What engine? I didn't bring any machinery with me...**

**Eddy: Just dance ok?**

**Double D: Well...Ok... (starts dancing but not very good) Hey! I'm actual doing it! Look!**

**Eddy: Yeah...Er...Maybe you should work on-...**

**Double D: Woah! (slips and falls) ow...Oh..**

**Ed: Double D! I never new you could fly!**

**Eddy: ...-Your coordination...**

**Double D: Yes um...maybe (rubing his head) **

**Eddy: Why don't you just do the...um... a different song ok?**

**Double D: Sure...anything has to be less painful than this...**

**Eddy: Okay...um let's work on the slow songs...**

**Double D: Slow songs! You don't mean...-**

**Eddy: Yup!**

**Double D: I was afraid this would happen...these things always happen to me...**

**Ed: Man...I wish these things would happen to me and Not you!**

**Double D: Likewise...**

**Eddy: Ok, Ed you can be Sabrina-**

**Double D: No please Eddy! Why can't you be Sabrina ?**

**Eddy: Cause I'm the dance instructor here! Just try and hide your feet and you'll do fine...**

**Ed: Can I wear a pretty ribbon or maybe some lipstick?**

**Eddy: Na...Sorry big guy, My mom won't let me near her room after what my Brother did..., Ok here we go!**

**Eddy puts on a romantic slow tune...**

**Double D: why do you keep all these romance tunes in your room?**

**Eddy: Um... just in case...(changes the subject quickly) Okay here we go!**

**Ed: Ally Op! **

**Ed puts his hand on Double D's hip and his other hand in his, and starts swinging Double D about...**

**Ed: You put your left foot in-**

**Double D: Woah! AAAHHHH!**

**Eddy: ED!**

**Ed: Yeah Eddy?**

**Eddy: Number one the song is supposed to be a slow one not the hokey pokey! Number Two Double D is supposed to be leading you not the other way around! Okay?**

**Ed: Someone's in the kitchen with Dina!**

**Eddy: I'll take that as a yes ... okay start again!**

**5 minutes later**

**Double D: um...oh yes! quick, quick, slow...quick, quick, slow...**

**Eddy: Much better! Ok now twist "Sabrina" around!**

**Double D: Okay...um...(spins with Ed, but trips and falls on top of Ed)**

**Ed: Wow! Double D! I never new you cared!**

**Double D: Oh dear! What time is it?**

**Eddy: Um... (looks through his room for a clock) Found it! (holds up a large wall clock that has a picture of a girl in a bikini leaning on a sports car on it)-**

**Double D: Eddy! (covers eyes so he can't see the girl)**

**Eddy: What!...(looks at the clock but smiles at it) It's 4 o'clock...we better get ready and head down to Sabrina's...I'm gonna go change...here Ed...(throws him a bright blue suit) It's the only one I could find in your size...**

**Ed: Woah! Ha Ha ha! (the suit is glowing)**

**The Ed's change into their outfits and meet in the living room, Ed's suit is glowing brighter than ever!**

**Double D: Doesn't it have an off button or something Eddy?**

**Eddy: Nope! (now is wearing a disco suit) You guys ready?**

**Double D: Well not-**

**Eddy: I'll take that as a yes...Come on Ed, Were going to be late!**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! (admiring his suit)**

**Eddy: sighs What are we going to do with you?**

**Ed: (acting Really excited) Bury me in a sand box!**

**Eddy: no, okay let's go!**

**The Scene changes to a different one and we see Nazz and Sabrina talking in a living room...**

**Nazz: You look great! (is wearing a red dress with a hair clip)**

**Sabrina: really? Well I don't think I need to wear this hat...(is wearing a sky blue dress, with some kind of a light blue hat)**

**Nazz: Of course you do! It completes the ensemble!**

**Sabrina: Oh alright...sighs**

**Nazz: What's wrong?**

**Sabrina: Oh nothing really...I-I'm just so nervous!**

**Nazz: Why? I mean nothing personal but this is Double D we're talking about here! I mean if you're nervous he must be like ready to wet his pants or something!**

**Sabrina: Ha Ha! (laughs)**

**Nazz: Yeah I know that was mean...But what can I say? (laughs)**

**Just as Nazz says this someone starts to ring the door bell...**

**Sabrina: Oh dear! already?**

**Nazz: Right on time! **

**Nazz runs to the door and opens it...but not before fixing her dress**

**Nazz: Hey guys...(gives a flirtatious smile at Eddy) How are you?**

**Eddy: (nervous) Oh um just fine here! (sweats)**

**Nazz: That's cool! Hey Double D you look really nice!**

**Double D: (sweats, blushes, smiles and says very squeakily) Oh um thank you Nazz!...you look very pretty um...too!**

**Nazz: Aww! Thanks! WOAH! Who brought the flashlight!(covers her face from a bright BLUE light)**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! (his suit is glowing more in the dark) cool suit...um...Sabrina?**

**Sabrina: Coming! (walks to the door very nervously) Um...Hullo everyone!**

**Double D: I-I-I-I-I (stands dumb struck, looking at Sabrina)**

**Eddy: sighs (hits double d on the head)**

**Double D: OW! HEY!-Opps oh yea!...um...You-you-...look very...very...n - n-nice!...um...t-tonight! (starts sweating, smiling and blushing all over)H- H- Here! Um...these are for you!**

**Sabrina: Oh! (blushes)Thank-you! You look nice um.. too! (smiles looking down at the ground)**

**Double D: Um...thanks!**

**Sabrina: ...your welcome...(blushes)**

**Nazz: Awww...you to look so cute together!**

**Sabrina and Double D: heh..Heh...(acting extremely nervous)**

**Eddy: Yeah...real "cute", Woah! (covers his eyes from Ed's suit) Man what did ya do to it?**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha!**

**Nazz: (Looks at the clock in Sabrina's house)Well we should be going than...(smiles)**

**Double D: Um...alright...(sweating very badly and blushing)**

**Sabrina: (smiles) Ready?**

**Double D: Yup (puts on a brave sort of smile)**

**Sabrina: (smiles and blushes) Me too...sighs**

**Eddy: Let's go than!**

**Nazz: (smiles and giggles at Eddy) Okay **

**Eddy: (acts really nervous) gulp**

**Nazz: Awwww! Come on Eddy! (smiles)**

**Eddy: (acts even more nervous) try's to laugh**

**Ed: Woah hoo!**

**They start to walk down to Nazz's and everything is pretty much fine...**

**Eddy: thinking Okay...If Nazz makes a move do what your bro said,...go for the butt! (smiles at this thought)**

**Nazz: thinks Man...I wish Eddy would make a move on me...The short guys are always the cutest...**

**Ed: thinking I hope Eddy let's me keep this suit! I just might be able to pick up a ride to the planet of the bacon men with this outfit to help me glow! Like rudolf!**

**Sabrina: thinking AWWWWW! Double D looks so cute in Red! **

**Double D: thinking Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot- OH NO! A crack!**

**They make it down to Nazz's Backyard before the other Kids arrive down there...**

**Nazz: Ok the kids will start to come down at 5:30, so let's get going!**

**Eddy: Okay I brought some of my music down! **

**Nazz: Oh cool! Put in!**

**Eddy: (smiles and walks over cool like, puts the CD in the Boombox and leans against it waiting for the music to start)**

**Music: (extremely loud) LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! **

**Eddy: Woah! (trips over a near by cord and falls)**

**Guy in song: _It's just a jump to the left!_**

**Kids: AHHHH! SHUT IT OFF!**

**Music_: Well I was just walking along just having a-think, When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook me up, He took me by surprise, he had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change, Time meant nothing, never would again!_**

**Eddy: (walks/crawls over to booming music,)**

**Music: Let's Do The time warp again!**

**Eddy: (turns it off)...pants**

**Nazz: (hair frizzed up now) Okay...Maybe The extra speakers weren't something we need...**

**Sabrina: Maybe? (pale)**

**Nazz: Um...let's just keep the music on low for now...**

**Double D: (hat standing straight up because of the loud music) yes...good...Idea...**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! That was funny!**

**Eddy: (still painting) Ed...shut-...up!**

**Ed: Aw! Let me help you up brave soldier! Ha ha ha!**

**Eddy: Ah! Get away from me (shielding his eyes from the bright suit)**

**Ed: Righty O!**

**The kids set up the music table and the rest of the area and bring out the different food plates Nazz and Sabrina had made. After about a half an hour everything was done and ready and the kids started to arrive...**

**Jonny: (walks in wearing a tuxedo and Plank wearing a Navy Blue bow tie) **

**Eddy: Costumers! (runs over to Johnny and Plank) Hullo Johnny boy!**

**Johnny: Hullo Eddy**

**Eddy: So you and Plank here for the Party or what?**

**Johnny: Yup! it sounds like fun!**

**Eddy: Well come right on in! (pushes Johnny Back will shaking a can) ahem!**

**Johnny: Oh Yea! (puts in money) Thanks Eddy! (walks to a table)**

**Eddy: No problem! Hee Hee... (looks into the can)**

**Nazz: How much in there? (looks in the can)**

**Eddy: Two dollars! Great idea Nazz!**

**Nazz: Hey! What's a party with out some fun? **

**Sarah: (wearing a pale yellow dress) Ed! Turn off your suit!**

**Ed: I can't Sarah it's stuck like this! (tries pulling and pushing on his button like something would happen like they were a control panel)**

**Sarah: GRRRRR!**

**Jimmy: (wearing a pale green tuxedo) Come on Sarah let's get some punch! **

**Sarah: Okay! (smiles and walks off with Jimmy)**

**Eddy: Weird family...**

**Nazz: Yeah...(frowns)**

**Kevin: (walks over wearing a black tuxedo) Hey Nazz, whats with the Dork?**

**Nazz: I invited him (giggles) I like your tuxedo!**

**Kevin: Thanks Here! (hands her a red rose)**

**Nazz: AW! Thanks Kevin! It matches my dress! **

**Kevin: Yeah come on let's go dance!**

**Nazz: Okay! See you Eddy! (walks off with Kevin)**

**Eddy: Yeah...bye...(looks over to a table)**

**Double D: So what's your favorite Artist?**

**Sabrina: Well I would have to say Rembrant, I've always favored his works-**

**Eddy: Geez lawez! Man...Double D is ruining that girl! Hmmm...maybe if I was more like Double D than- THAT'S IT!**

**Ed: (walking over to Johnny) Um...Johnny?**

**Johnny: Hullo Ed!**

**Ed: Do you think Plank would mine if I could have a dance with him?**

**Johnny: Hmmm...I don't know... Let me ask him (puts ear up to Plank) Hmmmm ... (talks to Plank)Don't**

**make a decision just on a flashy suit Plank! (puts ear back up to him) Okay okay you party animal! Mu Ha ha! (hands him to Ed) Now no funny business ya here? (smiles)**

**Ed: YUP! (runs off with Plank) ha ha Ha! Choo Choo! Come in thru! Ha Ha Ha! I'm the disco man! (starts pinning around with Plank) ha Ha ha!**

**Eddy: Weird... (sees Rolf walking in with Victor) Hiya Rolf!**

**Rolf: (waves) Hullo Eddy! Can I entertain you?**

**Eddy: Um...sure...(walks over) Maybe you could give me a little help on this...**

**Rolf: Ya Ya! (sniffs the air) I smell the cherry blossoms, which brings forth the smell of love!**

**Eddy: Uh huh...Um...do you know what a girl like, well um...(blushes and sweats at this) looks for in a guy?**

**Rolf: ONE THING! BRAVERY!**

**Eddy: Bravery?**

**Rolf: YA! Bravery!**

**Eddy: Okay! (smiles) This will be easy!**

**Rolf: Go get um! Like my mama always said those who pick hem' must eat hem!**

**Eddy: Whatever! (smiles more and runs off)**

**Ed: Okie dokey Eddy!**

**Eddy: Be careful with that!**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! (suit still glowing brighter, and is holding a large bag of sugar)**

**Eddy: (looks around) Okay pour!**

**Ed: Drip, drip drop! (pours into a bowl of punch) Ha Ha Ha!**

**Eddy: Okay, Okay! Enough already! (stops the sugar) Grrr... Come on! (runs off)**

**Jimmy: Hold on Sarah! (walks over to the punch bowl and pours a cup) AH! Too sweet too sweet! (blasts off because of the drink)**

**Eddy: Perfect!**

**Ed: Muh Ha ha ha! (laughs evil like and his suit again Glows brighter)**

**Eddy: Ed?**

**Ed: Yeah Eddy?**

**Eddy: For once get this through your peanut brain and, (screams) SHUT-UP!**

**Ed: Righty O!**

**Eddy: Shush! he's coming!**

**Double D: (walks over to the punch bowl acting very nervous and in pretty much a daze) Hmm...(picks up a cup and drinks from it) ERK! (Face scrunches up when tasting it) WOAH! (blasts away running as fast as he can)**

**Eddy: WOO HOO HOO! LOOK AT HIM GO! (laughs and yelling)**

**All the Kids stop what they are doing and run over to were Eddy is...**

**Kevin: WOAH! Double Dork is athletic!**

**Sabrina: Told you!**

**Nazz: I've never seen him run so fast!**

**Double D: (runs by the kids and knocks over Eddy cause he is going so fast) Erck!**

**Eddy: Hey watch it sock head! (falls over)**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha, Double D is a car!**

**Eddy: Ed shut up... **

**Johnny: WOWY! Look at him go Plank!**

**Rolf: Double D is running faster than when the pigs see there slop!**

**Kevin: Ha Ha Ha! Go Dork GO!**

**Sabrina: Um...Eddy?**

**Eddy: (not noticing Sabrina, just watching Double D) What is it?**

**Sabrina: Just- Just- How is going to- to well...stop! (acting very nervous)**

**Eddy: It'll were of in a will...**

**Sabrina: How long is while?**

**Eddy: about two to three hours**

**Sabrina: THREE HOURS?**

**Eddy: Yeah pretty much...**

**Sabrina: We can't wait that long!**

**Eddy: Huh? (turns around) thinks CRAP! I forgot! stops thinking Look out comin' thru! (runs thru the crowd of kids) **

**Jimmy: ow!**

**Nazz: hey watch it!**

**Kevin: Youch!**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha!**

**Sarah: Grrrr! Ed I said turn off your suit!**

**Eddy: (makes it to the front) pants Okay...(runs into the middle of the yard) AH!**

**Double D: AAAH!**

_**crash!**_

**Double D runs he head long into Eddy destroying two tables and a flower garden!**

**Jimmy: AH! The agony!**

**Nazz: My stuff!**

**Sabrina: OoOoOoOh...! (flinches and turns slightly)**

**Rolf: This is too old!**

**Ed: WOAH! Ha Ha! That's better than what I could have done! Which would have left part of the flowers still alive but all in good time I shall become the master of Destroying things!**

**Double D: (walks over to Ed with Eddy) Earth to Ed...(rubbing his forehead)**

**Eddy: This had better had worked!...**

**Sabrina: Are you alright! (looks very pale)**

**Nazz: That was way freaky**

**Ed: Ditto! ha Ha Ha!**

**Double D: I'm fine...**

**Eddy: ahem! No problem here! (sticks out chest proudly awaiting some kind of thank-you)**

**Kevin: Good Job dork! (says to Eddy) **

**Eddy : Huh?**

**Rolf: Ya you completely ruined the party!**

**Johnny: Ah Huh!**

**Eddy: But!- (sticks finger but it falls down)**

**Nazz: I'm going for a walk see you later...**

**Kevin: Yeah me too! (gives Eddy a dirty look)**

**Johnny: Wait for me!**

**Sarah: Come on Jimmy! (picks up her dresses)**

**Jimmy: Hmph! (walks off with the rest)**

**Kevin: Loser!**

**The Kids leave the party and leave the Ed's and Sabrina alone...**

**Double D: (trying to brighten things up) Well I had a er..(looks around) Good...time...**

**Eddy: I'm goin' for a walk, come on Ed..(leaves)**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha! (leaves with Eddy)**

**Sabrina: Boy...**

**Double D: yeah...(looks around at the mess) messy, messy, messy!**

**Sabrina: my thoughts exactly...(stops looking around) So...(acts nervous) um...looks like were all alone now (smiles and blushes but than looks back down at the ground)**

**Double D: (realizes this) Ye-Ye-Yes...I...um... think your right (smiles nervously)**

**Sabrina: You sure you're okay? (looks very worried) **

**Double D: yup! (sweats) never better...**

**Sabrina: So...**

**Double D: So...**

**Sabrina: Would you like to dance? (looks up smiling and blushing)**

**Double D: Well I um...see- (acts even more nervous than before)**

**Sabrina: thinks that's it! He's way to shy for his own good! (moves closer to Double D) out loud You're a man right?**

**Double D: m- ma- me! (looks around nervously)**

**Sabrina: thinking This had better work! (kisses Double D on the cheek!) **

**Double D: (goes into a daze and falls over with hearts in his eyes, smiling)**

**Sabrina: (looks down at him) thinks Shoot! It didn't work! aw well...He looks pretty cute like that! out loud You okay?**

**Double D: (snaps out of it) HUH! (Jumps up, looking extremely happy) Sure am! Never Better! Always been! (says fast and acting jumpy)**

**Sabrina: (laughs) So do you? (smiles more)**

**Double D: (snaps out of hyper mood) Huh? (remembers he can't dance) Well I- I- Um...See..(acts extremely nervous) **

**Sabrina: (smiles and blushes) **

**Double D: See the thing is...(says quietly and sadly) I can't dance very well...(looks down at the ground)**

**Sabrina: Oh...(pitying him) Well that's not a problem, I'll teach you!**

**Double D: WHAT?**

**Sabrina: I'll teach you how to dance (walks over to the stero) Hmm...**

**Double D: Oh no! that- That's quiet alright!**

**Sabrina: No really! (puts on music, slow music) come on!**

**Double D: (sweating and acting more nervous) Oh!...(walks over)**

**Nazz: Shosh! (walking back with Kevin, and the Ed's) Be quite! (they walk over to a near by bush and sneak into it) OH! (sees Double D and Sabrina dancing) Isn't that so cute!**

**Kevin: Yeah the Double Dork's got a girlfriend...**

**Ed: Ha Ha Ha!**

**Eddy: Yeah...(looking extremely sad when seeing Sabrina with Double D)**

**Sabrina: See! Your Not so bad!**

**Double D: Oh um...Thanks! (smiling and blushing)**

**Sabrina: (giggles)**

**Nazz: OH! They make the best couple!**

**Eddy: (really REALLY, Down in the dumps) Yeah...They DO...**

**Song stops**

**Double D: thinks Okay...It's know or never! **

**Sabrina: thinksdeep healing breath, deep healing breath! **

**Double D and Sabrina move closer and finally for the first time they kiss!**

**Nazz: YES! A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN! (jumps out of the bush)**

**Kevin: WOO HOO! GO DOUBLE DORK! (jumps out of the bushes after Nazz)**

**Ed: It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Ha Ha Ha! (jumps out with them)**

**Eddy: oh no...(Stands up sadder than ever, looking like he had been hit by a ton of bricks, when he sees Sabrina and Double D kissing)**

** TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Jealous much

**The ed-loveables #3**

**(A/N:This one probably won't be as long as the others since I did not have patience as amber(The girl who wrote this)Did,But I hope you still enjoy!)**

**Eddy walked away from the party.He walked to the old junk yard,And sat on a giant heap of rubbish.**

"**Why me,Why did this have to happen to me,Why not kevin,He been a horrible guy since i was a toddler,Why didn't he get this punishment,Why me!"Eddy started to lightly weep.**

**He ran up to an old trailer and started to punch it hard.**

"**Why Edd,What did he have that I didn't,And whats with stupid hat!"**

**Eddy stopped punching,After realizing what he just said.**

"**Edd,I'm sorry,I didn't mean it and I shall turn over a new leaf!"**

**Although Eddy was talking to no one he still managed to keep his promise.**

**He ran back to the cul-de-sac.**

**But,To his dismay,No one was there,They where all still at the party.**

**But eddy wanted to speak to Edd personally,Not at the party,Oh no,Not while his love was still their.**

**So he decided to get someone to call him out.**

"**Pssst...PSSSTT!"**

"**Hello?"Said Jonny**

"**it's me eddy!"**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind,Knuckle head,Just get double d!"**

"**What for?"**

"**None of your bussines!"**

"**Fine!"**

**He ran f and in a few minutes he was back,But with no Edd.**

"**Where is he?"Said Eddy**

"**I think he went back to Sabrinas house"Said jonny**

"**Grrrr!"**

"**Whats wrong?"**

"**Nothing,Thank-you,You can go"**

**Eddy ran off,So filled with anger...**


End file.
